A Dose of Hypnosis
by Mrs.Scribbler
Summary: Ever since Hiccup was struck by lighting he has developed a fear of storms. Stoick can't stand to see Hiccup like this and wants to help his son but doesn't know how. That is untill he is told that Gothi has some kind of method to help with fears… Hypnotism. Preview!


**Hey guys so this is not chapter 2 but a rewriting of chapter 1. Sorry I promise chapter 2 will be up soon I just need more time to make some more adjustments with it. I changed alot in chapter 1 though so hopefully you enjoy this version more. Let me know if you liked this version or not and also let me know if I should continue! Also feel free to send me emails at mrsscribblere . Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was no coward, but even the bravest of us have fears, Hiccup was no different. The lighting accident had affected Hiccup more than he cared to admit. Stoick the Vast however was not easily fooled, sure his son had managed to train a night fury behind his back… and set up a dragon academy… but nonetheless he found out eventually so it doesn't really count. Stoick knew something was up the second he noticed Hiccup would no longer wear his prosthetic or go near any metal for that matter. The behavior was quite odd and troubling for Stoick, and whenever he tried to confront Hiccup about it, Hiccup would weasel his way out of the situation. Stoick was at a loss of what to do and couldn't help but resort to his one strategy. Face everything head on, like the true Viking he is.

Hiccup layed in bed his head gallivanting through a glorious dream until a sudden tremble shook through his dream land causing his conscious to bud open. He groaned and moaned as tremble after tremble continued to assault him until a finale tremble cracked and shattered his glorious dream. Hiccup then noticed that the tremble felt more like a prod in the side, and woke to a very antsy Toothless wiggling and cooing at his bed side. He smiled at his scaly friend giving a good morning to the creature only to receive a sloppy kiss on the side of his cheek. Hiccup whined something along the lines of "Eww, and I know where you mouths been. Disgusting." to which the dragon just chortled.

Hiccup sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and hopped over to his wooden peg, which lay next to his usual prosthetic. He went to reach for the wooden one only to have his hand smacked towards the other one by Toothless's maw. Hiccup gave his dragon a questioning look "I already told you Gobber needs to heighten my metal one again before I can use it, so for now I use the wooden one." Hiccup explained and reached for the peg only to have his hand smacked again, Hiccup frowned at this "Toothless stop it… please" at this Toothless finally backed down allowing Hiccup to grab the wooden prosthetic.

Hiccup carefully made his way down the stairs, Toothless following behind. Once he got down Hiccup was greeted with the sight of his father sitting by the fire his gaze intensely focused on its flames. Hiccup gulped as this was his fathers "I want to talk" kind of stance. He tried to sneak by but with a huge dragon following behind you it was quite literally impossible. "Hiccup" he heard his father's deep voice rumble "Come over here my boy" He said well gesturing to the seat across from him. Hiccup sighed as he was mere inches from the door but he reluctantly turned around and plopped on to the seat Toothless curling beside him.

"Son we need to talk" at this Hiccup swallowed his nervousness and chocked out "A-about w-what exactly?" at this Stoick rubbed his face in exasperation. "The lightening incident Hiccup you haven't been the same since" Stoick could have sworn Hiccup went 5 shades paler at the inquiry. "I-I don't-" Hiccup tried to say but Stoick interrupted him "Hiccup you have refused to go near any metal, you have been ignoring your blacksmithing duties and you haven't been wearing your prosthetic." Hiccup just there his mouth screwed shut his mind scrambling to find a way out of this conversation. Then it just clicked, he had the perfect diversion.

"Hey do you hear that?" Stoick gave his son a weary look "No. Now back-" but Hiccup wouldn't let him finish "Coming Astrid! Sorry dad I got uh stuff to, you know the academy so yeah… bye!" and with that Hiccup rushed out the door before his father could utter another word. Stoick sighed in disappointment and frustration, he swore one these days he would get Hiccup to talk. He let his head fall back as he gazed towards ceiling "I'll figure this out Val I promise."

* * *

Hiccup let out a breath of relief as he let the door swiftly shut behind him. He was about to walk forward but a certain someone blocked his path. Toothless was giving Hiccup a look of disappointment "W-what?! I thought I heard Astrid" at this Toothless just huffed and gestured to the door. "Go back? I- uh… but I uh have that thing to attend to at the academy." Hiccup explained his hands flailing about which only did when he is lying. Toothless knew this but he also knew Hiccup was as stubborn as a yak so he decided to let the boy go, for now at least. Toothless moved out the way and turned around so Hiccup could mount him. The pair then went flying off to the distance, unaware of the grey clouds brewing above them.

Once they reached the academy the saw an array of different happenings going on. On one side of the arena the twins were messing around and getting attacked by terrible terrors, on the other Astrid was target practicing with Stormfly. Fishlegs looked to be studying maps of some sort. Surprisingly there was no Snotlout to be seen, not that Hiccup would mind, but it was unsual for the Jorgensen to be a no show. Hiccup decided he would go and confront Astrid about it first. As he made his way over he saw Astrid and Stormfly hit the bullseye with a spin shot "Nice shot Astrid" This made Astrid whip around then a smile erupted on her face as soon as she saw it was Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, just practicing Stormflys spin shot" Hiccup nodded his head as he got off of Toothless and it was at that moment Astrid spotted his wooden peg and frowned "I thought you said Gobber was fixing your prosthetic" Hiccup faltered at the question his balance going unsteady for a moment "Uh- yeah that he um has been having difficulties…" This confused Astrid since Gobber had never had trouble fixing Hiccups prosthetic before "What difficulties?" this made Hiccup freeze has she hoped she would have ended this conversation, but yet again this is Astrid we are talking about. "u-uh you know-"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup had never been more thankful to an interrupting Fishlegs in his life. "Yes, Fishlegs" Hiccup responded back a relieved smile plastered on to his face. "I think I finally figured out these maps from Johann" Hiccup looked at Fishlegs excitedly "That's great Fishlegs! Since it's still so early in the day we can go out and explore them today. Who knows maybe we will find another dragon species." Fishlegs gave Hiccup a concerned face "You sure? Even with the storm rolling in" Hiccup face went pale at the word storm "S-storm?" to which Fishlegs just pointed at the greying clouds.

Astrid however was less invested in what Fishlegs was up to and more invested with Hiccup. She noticed how a small tremble had taken over his body and his breathing seemed to be more erratic, his eyes glazed over. "Hiccup? Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as Hiccups knees buckled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.


End file.
